


X-stacy

by SAMMI_GRL13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Romance, Atlanta, Cosplay, Dragon Con, F/M, Heartbreak, Xmen, dragoncon, gambit - Freeform, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMMI_GRL13/pseuds/SAMMI_GRL13
Summary: Ashley goes to a comic book show with her friend Jean.  She runs into a handsome stranger.  They begin to get to know each other over the weekend.  He has to leave with the show and they fall apart.  She runs into him again several years later at Dragon con.  Can their love spark again or will they go up in flames?
Relationships: Gambit/Rogue
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapte one

“Hurry up, Redd! We are going to miss the book signing! Ashley said as she hurriedly walked down the hall of the Atlanta Merchandise Mart.  
“Hold up, Rogue! I am trying to find the comics I want signed.” Jean yelled back sifting through her large backpack  
“Oh, you are so slow!”  
“Get a grip, I’m coming!”  
“I’ll hold your place!” She called behind her as she quickly rounded the corner not watching where she was going. As she rounded the corner, she ran into what she thought was a wall and fell back dropping everything. Saying a few curse words as she bent down to pick up her things.  
“Pardon, mameselle, let me ‘elp you. He said as he knelt down to help.  
As they finished picking up the books and stood up she looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.. They were the color of warm caramel and she had gotten stuck. A few seconds later Jean caught up with them and Ashley realized who the eyes belonged to.  
“Redd, have we just stepped into a comic book, because I just ran into Remy Lebeau and I sure don’t want to leave.” Ashley asked in a confused stupor. “Thanks for helping me pick up my books by the way.”  
“You’re welcome. Well, I need to get going. If I'm late for my photo ops my boss will kill me.” He said as he hurried off in the direction he was headed.  
“Was he hot or what?” Ashley asked Jean when the stranger left.  
“Yes, he was. Now pick your tongue up off the floor and let’s go. You were the one that was in a hurry, remember.”  
“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Let’s go!” Ashley returned as they took off for where they were holding the book signings.  
They arrived with just enough time to get their comic books and some of their collector cards signed. After they were finished they decided to go and see who they could have their pictures taken with.  
“Hey look, it’s Cyclops and Gambit!” Jean noticed.  
“Oh no, and Gambit is the one I ran into. I still want to get my picture taken with that mutant though.” Ashley returned.  
They went over and stood in line. Soon it was Ashley’s turn and she stepped up to the platform.  
“Nice to bump into you again.” Ashley said with a smile as she took her spot next to him.  
He laughed at the comment and put his arm around her as they took the picture. She walked off the platform and went over to where they were printing the pictures and picked hers up. Then she turned around to where she could watch as Jean stepped up to the platform where the Cyclops look alike stood.  
“Hey look.” Called out a small child from the line, “She could be Jean  
Grey, with all that red hair.”  
At that the performer looked down at the Jean smiled and said loud enough for the small crowd to hear. “I thought I left you back at the Mansion.”  
Jean blushed furiously, not used to being the center of so much attention. “Come on Redd, smile for me.” Cyclops said, pulling her around so that she stood in front of him. He crossed his arms in front of her hugging her back against him. Jean smiled automatically as her eye caught Ashley’s and the other girl grinned. Once the photo was taken Jean to pick up her copy and headed over to Ashley.  
“I can’t believe what just happened to me! I am so embarrassed, but I can’t complain too much about being in the arms of that Cyclops. He is a dream.”  
“Well, we don’t call you Redd for nothing!” Ashley said with a smile.  
“Yeah, well…..”  
“Would you come on?” Ashley said cutting her off and grabbing hold of her friends t-shirt and pulling her along the aisle heading to the banquet room where they both know a slide presentation would soon be taking place.  
“I can’t wait for the new comic book to come out! From the looks of the slide show, it sounds like it’s going to be a good one.” Jean commented as they left the building for the car.  
“I can’t wait either, but let’s talk about the here and now.  
What’s on the agenda for this evening?” Ashley said in return  
“I don’t know. What do you want to do?  
“I don’t know, what do you want to do? Ashley repeated shrugging her shoulders.  
“Let’s not start that again. We’ll think of something when we get home.” Jean winced  
When they got home they put away their purchases and settled down on the couch. Jean picked up the paper and began to look to see what was happening that evening. She glanced through the clubs and noticed the club where she worked in college, The Cajun Grille, was having a band from Cajun country perform there. She showed it to Ashley and she said she would try it out. She liked going to new places to see what they were like, and see if it was worth going back. The girls began to get ready to go. They were soon ready to go and headed out the door. They climbed into Ashley’s jeep and headed to the Grille. It didn’t take them long to get there. They found a parking spot and went inside.  
“Why am I here?” Ashley asked no one in particular as she looked around the interior of the place.. It was mostly a restaurant, but there was a stage and dance floor in the back.  
“Would you hush, Rogue! I promise you will love it!” Jean said as she sat down across from her friend. “ I promise you're gonna like this!”  
“Hey Redd!”  
“Hi Shel.” Jean looked up at the frazzled young waiter. “Quite a crowd you got here.”  
“Long time no see, girl!”  
“Yeah, I know! I have been so busy with work! I know I promised to visit more often, but work just wears me out most times.  
“Hey, you don’t have to apologize to me. I know how exhausting work is. It’s g’on to be fun tonight. What can I get you girls?  
“Burger and gumbo, you know the usual, or have you forgotten?”  
“No, I haven’t. Dat’s de vegetable gumbo and ice water to drink. How about your friend?”  
“I’ll have the seafood gumbo and Cajun rice.” Ashley smiled.  
“Sure t’ing.” Shel turned to leave then turned back, “Hey, Redd?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You t’ink my big brother could sit wit’ you when he get here? Dis place be fillin’ up fast.”  
“Sure thing Shel!”  
“Merci!” he returned and scurried off  
“So,” Ashley said a moment after Sheldon walked away “Who are we here to see again?”  
“Beauseleil, there the band that performed with Mary Chapin Carpenter on Down at the twist and shout. Think of it as the kind of music Gambit grew up with…. No way!”  
“What?” Ashley looked at her friend with concern. “Redd, what’s wrong? Jean’s jaw hung wide open. Ashley started to turn around to see what had her friend so shocked.  
“No,” Jean said a little loud, frowning when a couple at a nearby table glanced their way, “Shel’s brother is here, and he looks real familiar.”  
Jean nodded and Ashley turned to see Sheldon working his way across the room carrying a tray laden with food. She looked past him to see.  
“No way, Jean?” she asked not taking her eyes off what she felt must be an apparition.  
It’s him.” Jean said smiling  
A moment later Sheldon was unloading their meal in front of them. He grinned in amusement at the way Ashley stared at his brother, He was used to ladies looking that way at Adam.  
“Jean, this is my Brother, Adam. Adam this is Jean. She and her friend here are gon’ to be kind ‘nough to share their table. I’ll have to let Redd introduce her friend though. I have to get back to work. “ with that he scurried off to the kitchen.  
“Bring me some of what you laid here.” Adam called as his brother walked away. “I’ll have to be extra nice to Sheldon for restin’ me wit’ two beauties for the show tonight.”  
“Ashley and I are happy to have your company Ga-, Adam. ”Jean caught herself quickly. “Like Shel said, I am Jean, or Redd, whichever you want to call me, and this is Ashley.  
“A pleasure to meet you chere.” He said smiling at her, staring a little longer than needed.

When her friend made no move to respond, Jean kicked her lightly under the table. “Oh” Ashley shot her friend an annoyed look then smiled at Adam, “We’re glad you could join us.”  
It was Adam’s turn to stare as he realized that the young lady before him seemed familiar. “Do I know you, chere?”  
“Well, I kind of ran into you earlier today.” She said blushing slightly.  
Adam looked puzzled for a moment, thinking to himself how beautiful she was when she blushed, and then he grinned broadly as he remembered. “You make a habit of sweeping men off of their feet, chere?”  
“Only comic book characters!” Jean said impishly. In response to that Ashley threw an ice cube at her friend.  
Adam burst out laughing. “I’m sitting wit’ de opening act.”  
“I’m really sorry about running you down earlier, I was trying to get Miss Slower than molasses her to pick up the pace, so we could make the book signing.”  
Adam looked from Ashley to Jean obviously awaiting her serve in the verbal match. “Come on Redd, don’t stop now.”  
“What can I say, she is right, I am slow.”  
Ashley hit her with another piece of ice, then explained to Adam, “It’s almost impossible to start an argument with her.”  
“Yep, and her, she could argue with a stop sign.” Jean paused for a sip of water, “and win”  
As Adam laughed yet again, Sheldon approached with his order, “Tante say you be’ eat it all.”  
“If Tante had her way, I’d be as big as de house, ney?”  
“That’s Tante,” agreed Shel, “Hey Redd, you feel up to a game of softball tomorrow?”  
“Who are ya playing?”  
“Le Peep.”  
“I’m in, what time and when?”  
“Two, at City Park.’  
“Sheldon!” he left for the kitchen for he knew who was yelling at him and it’s not good to keep Tante waiting.  
“Your aunt is a slave driver.” Jean commented.  
“Yeah, you gotta love her though.”  
“True, Rogue, are you okay?” Jean asked as she noticed Ashley was eyes started to water and she started to fan her mouth. She was expecting that much heat from the gumbo.  
“Yeah.” Ashley croaked as she poured water from the carafe into an empty glass.  
“Your first taste of true Cajun food, chere? Don’t worry after the first few bites, you kinda get used to it.  
Jean gave the most unlady-like snort as she bit into her own burger. For the next few minutes the three concentrated on their meal Adam couldn’t help but watch Ashley as she ate. The way her nostrils flared as she bit into the spicy food, the way her cheeks would turn the slightest shade of red with the heat. Listening to the little little noises she made as she enjoyed it He couldn’t help but imagine the moans she would make underneath him as he made love to her. He had to tell himself to stop. He needed to be a gentleman, or this would be the last time he saw her and that just wouldn’t be enough. Why did he have to see her now? He was leaving in a few days and didn’t know if he would return. This woman was getting under his skin and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
After a few moments he looked at her and asked. “ She called you Rogue?’  
“Yeah.” She asked, blushing slightly.  
“Dat makes us a perfect pair, neh?”  
Ashley ducked her head, blushing furiously now. She was saved from making a response when a startling beautiful older woman, with a thick silver streaked braid hanging over her shoulder, was assisted onto a stool by Sheldon.  
“Bonjour Mes amis, and welcome! I am pleased to see so many new faces, along with all the familiar ones. Tonight, a special treat, my way of saying merci to all of you for making my venture her in A’lanta such a wonderful success, an’ so Beausoleil!”  
The small restaurant filled with thunderous applause and whistles as the Louisiana band came out from the kitchen and took to the make-shift stage and launched into song. Adam was one of the last to stop applauding. When he took his seat again he grinned sheepishly. “Pardon my gettin’ carried away, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been home.”  
Halfway through the first rousing number Shel approached grinning. “I am officially on my break. Come dance with me Jean, let’s show these city folk how it’s done.”  
Ashley burst out laughing as Jean took Sheldon’s hand telling him as she stood. “You are going to be sorry, I have two left feet.”  
“Yeah, she does.” Ashley said to Adam smiling.  
“How about you chere, you like t’ dance?” Adam asked as he stood up and offered a hand.  
“Love to!”  
“Well, vite, come dance wit’ me, an’ we show how tis done.” He pulled her out of her chair and onto the dance floor. She felt the electricity in his touch. She had never felt this before and her heart began to beat faster. His cologne filled her nostrils as the began to dance and she thought she was going to melt right there on the floor. They cruised around the dance floor with a two-step and he could smell her scent. She smelled of coconut and pineapple. Every time she spun around he could smell her again and it was amazing. He was enjoying being with her.  
Several songs later. “You dance well, Petite.”  
“So do you” Ashley returned. “I’m just glad I’ve spent all those Sunday evenings at Cowboy’s taking all those dance lessons.”  
“Redd seems t’ be enjoyin’ herself in spite of the problems she has with the steps.”  
She tends to make up for the lack of skill with enthusiasm.”  
Just then a slow began to play as the band took a break. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laying his chin atop her head for a moment, enjoying the warmth between them. She laid her head against his chest as she felt his heart beat heavily in his chest.  
“You two have been friends for a long time.” It was more of a statement than a question.  
“All of our lives, our mom’s met in the doctor’s office when they were both pregnant, and became friends. Jean’s parents died when she was young. and she came to live with us. She’s my sister as much as if she were born to my parents.  
“True friendship, it’s a great thing. So if your Rogue, let’s see, her name is Jean and she answers to Redd, she has got to be Jean Grey, the Phoenix.”  
“From the day she was born.”  
“Personalities match that closely?”  
“She never really had a choice. It was kind of her parents' idea. They met in a comic book shop. Both being X-men fans, they named her Jean.”  
“Dat’s very interesting. They mus’ have been big fans ah de X-men.”  
“Yeah, I guess they were.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you." he said, noticing the faraway look in her eyes.  
"Oh, it's okay. I just feel bad about Jeannie not really gettin tah know her real parents.'' After a few more songs Ashley said she wanted to sit down and rest. "Don't you every stop?"  
"Neh, I can go all night. I am charged with an energizer battery." He said with a smirk.  
The rest of the night they danced, and talked. They even got Jean out on the floor a few more times after Sheldon went back to work. After the last song Tante came back to the stage.  
"I am very happy dat everyone has enjoyed de show and I hope dat I'll see some new faces again. YOu have a sage rup home and come back to see us soon." She said and left the stage.  
"Good bye, Shel!" Jean called as they headed for the door  
" Hey, don't forget 'bout de game tomorrow!" Sheldon called back.  
"I won't!"  
"Sheldon, I'll be back. Tell Tante not to worry." Adam said as he rushed after the girls."May I walk two beautiful ladies to deir car?"  
"Sure, why not." they answered in unison.  
"I really had a great time tonight. I know dis is a stupid question, but are you goin" to de game tomorrow, Ashley?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course I'll be there, and ah had a great time too. A'm glad Jeannie made me come here."  
"Adam!"  
"Well, I better get back before Tante gets really mad, and come out after me! It's not pretty if she gets mad. See you tomorrow, den?"  
"Tomorrow then." Ashley returned with a smile.  
He turned around and ran back into the restaurant, as Ashley watched him run inside. As she thought to herself what was she getting herself into. This handsome man is only here for a very short time. What was she getting herself into? Did he have the same feelings as she did? She was slowly falling for this man and wondered if she was setting herself up for heartbreak, but she just couldn't tell herself to stay away. Why did she always fall so quickly, she had just met him today and she already was starting to really like him... she was in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jean lazily pulled herself out of the bed and wandered over to Ashley's room.  
"Hey sis, you think it's about time we climbed out of bed and got ready for the game?"she said as she fell onto the bed beside Ashley.  
"Mmpf '' Ashley mumbled into her pillow.  
"Come on, Ash! I can't be late!"  
"What time is it?"  
"It's eleven o'clock!"  
"All right, but Ah get first dibs on the shower!"  
"Okay, but you have to get up now!"  
"Ah'm gettin', Ah'm gettin'!" Ashley slowly dragged herself out of the bed and into the shower. "Ah'm really glad you made me go to the Grille last night!" she called from the shower.  
"See, I told you that you would like it. Although Adam was a big surprise." Jean replied.  
He is so hot, and to think he will be at the game in shorts."  
"Well, if you don't hurry up, we are going to be late!"  
The girls were finally ready after about an hour, and grabbing a bite to eat they headed for the park.  
"Hey Shel, I'm ready to play!" Jean called as she and Ashley walked up to the field.   
“I’m glad you showed up. We are already one man down and I had to get Adam to play.”  
Ashley went to sit in the bleachers and Jean went into the dugout to get ready. After a few minutes the game began. The Grille was in the outfield first and they struck out the first three players that came up to bat. When their team came in, Adam was the first to bat. The first ball thrown at him was hit for a home run. Running to first base he skipped and rounding first base he tripped over it.  
“Show off!” Ashley laughed.  
“I’ll get you for dat one, chere!” he called back as he got up and ran for home.  
“He is incorrigible!” Jean said from the bench  
“Yeah, and he is my brother.” Sheldon laughed.  
Half way through the line up a young girl was up to bat. She hit the ball pretty hard and seemed to have gotten a double. Rounding first and heading for second, she slid into the base trying to avoid the tag. As the dust settled she was clutching her ankle. Some of her teammates ran out to help her off the field.   
“Hey Sheldon, Ashley’s a great ball player. We ought to get her to play!” Jean said. With that statement Adam got up and pulled Ashley from the stands and into the dugout.   
“ I tol’ you chere, you would regret laughin’ at me.” he said with a smirk as he led her down to everyone.  
“Not really, I love to play softball!” she laughed. He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. She could feel the heat from his skin as he sat down close to her. His thigh rubbed against hers and she wasn’t sure if it was an accident or on purpose, but she enjoyed the closeness. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and heated flirting.  
“You’re a pretty good hitter there, Rogue.” smiled Adam.  
“Why thank you, Gambit!” She returned.  
“You must be a comic book buff too?” Sheldon asked Ashley.  
“Yes, I am and I owe it all to Redd over there.” Ashley returned with a laugh.  
“Hey, don’t be blaming that stuff on me. I told you when we were younger that you could borrow mine to read.” Jean quickly stated.  
“I know, but then I got hooked and had to have my own. Besides it was always a pain to borrow your stuff.”  
“See, it’s not all my fault  
“All right, mes amis, let’s quit fightin’ and finish dis game.” Adam added hoping to get the girls to quiet down.  
It was again Adam’s turn to bat. He hit a double and this time he carefully ran the bases. Soon after the game was over and they had beaten Le Peep, eight to six.  
“Hey, anyone want to head out for a beer and food?” Called someone from the team. Just about the whole team showed up, and they were having a great time when Adam piped up.  
“ey, Shel!”  
“Yeh bro, what’s up?”  
“So how long ‘ave you and Redd been datin’?”  
Just then the whole crowd got quiet. Sheldon looked to Jean and after a few seconds the whole table burst into fits of laughter.  
“What? What did I say” Is dere a problem wit’ what I said? You two make a cute couple.” Adam said trying to defend himself as his face slowly turned a bright shade of crimson.  
“I hate to tell you dis bro, but Jeannie an’ I are not a couple.” Sheldon said, trying to stifle a laugh. “Although I did try, she wouldn't have it.”  
“That’s too bad. She is one hell of a fillie dee!”  
“Hold it! Sheldon and I are just good friends. He’s like a brother to me.” Jean returned, as her cheeks blushed a cherry red.  
“I just assumed you were. The way you carry on.” Adam said, trying to defend himself.  
“Well, you know bro, what dey say when you assume.” Sheldon returned with a laugh.  
“You can take your foot out ah your mouth sugah!” Laughed Ashley as she slapped him playfully on the arm.  
“Dat be anoder one dat I add to my list!” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.  
“Am I supposed to feel threatened?” Ashley returned in mock fear.   
They all carried on for a little while longer as soon all started to leave.  
“Can I call you sometime?” Adam asked as they walked out to their cars.   
“I don’t think so.” Ashley returned with a smirk.  
“Why not?” he asked worriedly.  
“Because you don’t have mah number.”  
“Well, what say we remedy dat chere.” He said as he handed her his phone. She put her number in his and called hers to save his in her phone. She climbed into her jeep and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Stop flirtin, else I be late for work, an’ I tell Tante you be de one t’ blame!” Sheldon yelled from his car.  
“You go on sugah, we’ll talk later.” Ashley said as she turned the key and the engine roared to life.  
“Oui, chere.” Adam touched his head in salute. Then turned and sprinted for Sheldon’s care just as the horn blared.  
“I think I’m in love.” Ashley sighed as she watched Adam climb into Sheldon’s car.  
“Love or is it lust?” Jean asked with a smile of her own.  
Ashley faced Jean, and said after a moment's thought, “Both!”  
“Earth to Adam, come in Adam?” Sheldon said as he waved a hand in front of his brother’s face.  
“Eh, oh, we’re here.”  
“Yeah, we’re here. I’m not even go’n to ask what you were t’inkin’ ‘bout, or rather who.”   
Adam grinned sheepishly. “Not payin’ a whole lot of attention to you am I?”  
“Forget about it bro. I know it’s hard to get a pretty girl out of your head. Maybe that filly will bring you back here to stay someday.”  
“Maybe, thanks again. See you soon” he said as he headed into the hotel and up to his room.   
He was about to enter his room when he was brought up short by the sounds of a heated argument taking place inside. “You can’t be serious.” Adam settled against the wall outside the room to wait out the storm.  
“Tell him whatever you want Val that’s what you’ve been doing for the last two years anyway.” Damon said loudly as he paced the room.  
“But Da..”  
“No, Valerie, no buts. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m going to work for your dad’s ad agency. I’m not moving into an apartment with you. Hell, I don’t even know if I want this relationship with you anymore!”  
“Damon, if you don't want to work, wait, what do you mean you don’t want this relationship anymore? We can talk about this when you get home.”  
“Maybe not, I am tired of all the bickering and you are always telling me what to do, like the princess you are. Your father may jump for you but I am tired of it.”  
“Tell me something Damon, are you ever going to grow up? I mean, when you suddenly decided to join this little traveling comic book circus with Douvee, I figured I should let you have your fun. It was a way for you to unwind after finishing school. But it was my understanding that afterwards you would come home, go to work for my father, and we would finally be able to start considering marriage.”  
“Those were your plans, Val, not mine!” so maybe it’s best if we end things now.”  
“Damon, I’ll give you three more weeks to consider this.”  
Adam pushed himself off the wall figuring now would be the time to rescue Damon from the wicked witch of the North. “Hey Damon, mon ami, you-, oh, Valerie what a pleasant surprise, am I interrupting something” he stopped just inside the room waiting.  
“Yes, Douvee, you are, so why don’t you be a good little boy and go find some heavy traffic to play in?” Valerie responded with some sarcastic sweetness.  
In response Adam spoke a few choice words of rather rude french in the sweetest tone possible, then grinned at Damon as Valerie, who spoke perfect french, turned red.  
“I’m going home, and I expect to see you in three weeks.” she said as she stormed out the door.  
“Don’t hold your breath!” Damon yelled after her.  
“Well, that’s one person you can do without.” Adam commented after she left.  
“yeh, I guess so. She has gotten so bitchy and controlling lately. then she says I need to grow up? She’s the one that has a lot of growing up to do. It’s my life and I’ll live it the way I want to.”  
“Well, it seems you are finally coming to your senses, Damon.”  
“Uggh, I know. She is finally showing her true colors. So, how is the family, and how did the game go?”Damon asked, trying to change the subject.  
“It was great! Do you remember me telling you ‘bout de girl dat ran into me at the show?’  
“Yes, you wouldn’t shut up about her.” Damon laughed.  
“Well, she and her friend were at Tante’s restaurant last night and at the game today. Those two are so fun. I finally got her number and I was thinking about asking her out.”  
“Dude, you know we leave in like two days?” Damon reminded him  
“Yeah, I know. I just have to see her again. See where dis goes. Maybe we come back to A’lanta when dis is all finished.” Adam returns as he relaxes on his bed, but can’t get a certain brown eyed brunette out of his head. He knows he is leaving in a few days and shouldn’t get her hopes up, but he wanted to be selfish for once. He couldn’t get her out of his head. The feel of her soft skin as they danced last night. The need to kiss her soft lips. He had to hear her voice again. He dialed her number, hoping she picked up.  
After several rings “Hello?’ hearing her voice, she sounds like an angel and it calms his beating heart.  
“Hello, chere!” he answered with a smile on his face.  
“Well, isn’t it my favorite cajun?”  
“Oh, I am, am I?” He returned with a smirk.  
“So, Sugar, why do I have the honor of hearin’ you voice again so soon.?” Ashley said as the butterflies started flying in her belly, and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.  
“I had such a great time today, and just needed to hear your voice again. I also wanted to see if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night. We'll be headed out soon, and I had to see you one more time before we leave.”  
“Oh, I would love to go out with you.” She said with a smile. Think to herself, I can’t believe I just met this guy and he is leaving soon. I wish I could have gotten to know him better. At least I get to see him again before he leaves.  
“Chere, you have just made my evening so much better. Text me your address and I will pick you up at seven.”  
“Alright, sugah! Good night. See you tomorrow.”  
“Good night Chere, sweet dreams.”   
She hung up the phone and plugged it into the charger. She quickly ran over to Jean’s room to tell her about tomorrow night. The adult of the pair. Redd was always the one to be the voice of reason, making her think before reacting. Many times she has pulled her back from making a hasty decision.  
“Hey Redd, just wanted to let you know that I am going out with Adam tomorrow night.”  
“That’s great.” she replied. “But isn’t he leaving soon.”  
“I know. I just want to see where it goes. If there is a chance. I really like him. See if it’s worth the chance.”  
“Alright, if you are dead set on it. I will be working the late shift. You are an adult. You can make your own choices.”  
“Thank you, bestie. Don’t wait up.” Ashley sat up for another hour or two getting things ready for her class. She walked back to her room, changed into her pajamas and crawled under her blanket and dreamed of a certain cajun.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was not a morning person. Which is the reason she has several alarms set to go off way before she needs to get up. She reaches out from under her comforter as her alarm goes off and slaps it for the third time. She groans and throws the covers back and throws her legs over and sits up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then slowly drags herself into the kitchen to start the Keurig, then heads back into her room to start the shower. Pulling off her pajamas she climbed into the shower, and let the cool water wash over her body in hopes it would wake her up. She washed her hair then used her favorite coconut and pineapple body wash and washed her body. She climbed out of the shower wrapped herself in a warm towel and headed into her bedroom to get ready for the day. Once she finished getting dressed and putting on her makeup, she headed into the kitchen to fix her cup of coffee in a travel mug and something to eat. Leaving a note for Jean to have a good day at work and to remind her of her date tonight, she grabbed her things and headed into work.   
“Good morning Mrs. Cline.” She said to the receptionist as he headed off to her class room after checking her mailbox in the office. She set her things on her desk and began to get her room ready for the day before the students started filing in. As she was getting ready she heard her phone alert her that she had a text message.  
Good morning, chere. I hope you have a wonderful day, and can’t wait to see you tonight.-Adam.  
Good morning, Sugah! Hope you have a great day too. Can't wait for tonight either. - Ashley  
It was an uneventful day when she went through her lesson plan, served lunch and set the children down for their nap. Soon it was time for them to go home and she packed up her things, cleaned up the room and headed home. As she walked in the door she laid her keys by the door and dropped her bag on the kitchen table. She headed to her room to get ready. After washing her face and freshening up a bit, she went into her closet to pick out something to wear for this evening. She found a nice sundress and a cute pair of sandals. She then went to put on fresh makeup and fix her hair. She decided to let it down tonight and fixed her natural curls. She then sprayed on her favorite body spray. Just as she finished putting on her jewelry she heard a knock on the door. “Right on time.” she thought to herself as she went to open the door.  
“Hello chere.” Adam said with a smile as he looked up and down her body as he licked his bottom lip. He pulled her into a hug and inhaled her scent. He loved her smell of coconut and pineapple. It reminded him of a summer day.  
“Well, hello handsome.” she said as she admired what she saw. He wore a nice button down shirt with form fitting jeans. “ Like what you see.” she said with a smile.  
“I most definitely do. Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes, let me grab my purse and lock up.”  
As they got to his car, he opened the door to let her in and closed it for her then ran to the drivers side and climbed in. The ride was quiet. He had rested his hand on the console between them and without thinking she laid her hand on his lazily drawing circles with her thumb.   
What is this woman doing to me he thought. She turns me on with the slightest touch. I wish I could have more of her, but I can't be that douche, when I am leaving tomorrow. I just want so much more time with her. They arrived at the restaurant and found a spot to park. He quickly ran around to open her door as she got out. As they walked in he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her and she could feel the heat from his touch. Her heart started beating faster as she tried to control her breathing. He had called earlier in the day and had made a reservation so they were immediately taken to their table. The waitress took their drink orders and headed back to the kitchen.   
“You know, I never would have thought that we would have gotten this far, I thought when I bumped into you the other day would have been it, a chance encounter, and nothing more. In fact I thought maybe you were annoyed with the little nerdy girl that had made you late for your appearance. I am so glad that Redd made me go out the other night.” she said as she blushed.  
“To tell you de truth, chere, I never thought I would see you again either. When I went to visit my family at the restaurant and Shel set me down with y’all, I thought I recognized you , but wasn't sure. When I finally realized who you were, I was so happy. When you bumped into me that day, and looked into your beautiful eyes, I just had to know more.”  
The waitress came back with their drinks and then took their food orders. She then headed back to the kitchen, leaving them alone. They sat and talked, learning more about each other. Eventually their meal came. They ate and talked more. After they had finished and were ready to go, he paid for the meal and they headed out to the car. He opened the door again for her. After she was settled in he went around the drivers side, climbed and and started the car. As he drove back to her house, he placed his hand on her thigh. She could feel the heat from his hand as he drew small circles with his thumb. She could feel the heat travel up her thigh to her core and with that simple touch she could feel herself getting wet. She realized she was starting to catch feelings for him and they hadn't even kissed yet. She had to reel herself in before she got hurt, but she couldn't tell herself no. She had to have him even if it was only just for one night. Before she realized it they were back at her house and he was opening her door for her. He walked her to her door.  
“Would you like to come in for a bit, maybe watch a movie? I’m not ready for this night to end.” She said with a smile.  
“I would love to, I’m not ready for it to end either.”  
She unlocked the door and they went inside, and he took a seat on the couch.  
“Would you like anything to drink?”she asked, taking off her sandals as she headed into the kitchen.  
“A beer if you have any.” he answered.  
“You got it.” she said as he grabbed two beers and headed back to the living room. She placed them on the coffee table and went to put a movie in the dvd player and then sat down beside him. “ So, you never told me how you got into doing this comic convention.”  
“Well, my best friend and I are writing a comic book together and we both saw an ad in this magazine that was being published at his grandpa’s publishing company looking for people that could pass for certain comic book characters. We thought it looked like fun and said why not. We are hoping that maybe one of the big comic book companies will pick it up if not then we go with his grandpa and start there. I know it sounds silly but it’s what we really want to do and this tour is just a way to make a little extra. Since we work with his grandpa, he was okay with us going away for a while.”  
“That sounds like fun, and I don’t think any of it sounds silly. It’s your passion and something you really want to do. I think it is really cool that you are trying to follow your dreams.” She said as she snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her caressing her arm. They watched the movie for a while before he asked another question.  
“There has been something I have been wanting to do for a while now.”he said as she sat up facing him, and he turned to her placing a hand on her cheek.  
“And what would that be?” she asked with half closed eyes.  
“This,” he said as he placed his lips on hers, running his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance. She let him in as their tongues danced. His hand began to roam up and down her side and cupping her ass gently squeezing. She climbed onto his lap slowly grinding into his ever growing erection.  
“Woman, the things you are doing to me.” He said with a growl. He began laying kisses along her jaw and lightly biting her earlobe. He then started kissing her neck and she let out a soft moan as he found her sweet spot below her ear. She caressed his chest as she moved her hands down to his jeans grabbing the button.  
“Chere, we don’t have to go any farther. I don’t want you to think that you have to. I didn’t take you out to dinner to get you into bed. I just want to spend time with you, although this would be an added bonus.” He said with a smirk.  
“Shh, I want this, I want all of you.” She said as she kissed his neck, and sucked on his earlobe.  
“Mmmm, hold on, chere.” he said as he stood up with her in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Where is your room?”  
“Down the hall, second door on the left.” She said in between kisses.  
He walked down the hall and into her room. Kicking the door closed behind him. He immediately turned around and pinned her up against the wall as he pressed his bulge against her core, rubbing against it. He reached between them as he slid her panties to the side and rubbed a finger between her shaven lips. “Mmm, so wet for me.” He said as he circled her clit. She could feel the wave rise from her toes as her climax slowly rose and took over her body as she screamed.  
“That would be number one,” He said with a smile. “Don’t worry, there will be several more.”   
After she calmed down, he let her feet hit the floor and slowly walked her backwards to the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He slowly moved the strap of her dress as he kissed along her collar bone. Then he did the same to the other side as her dress slid down her body to the floor. His hands softly moved to her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. She is left in just her panties and he gently pushes her down on the bed, crawling on top of her.  
“You are beautiful,” he says as he looks over her body. She tries to cover up in her shyness. “Don’t, I want to look at you. Your curves are amazing.”   
He kisses down her chest to her breast as his hands roam over her body. He gently sucks a nipple into his mouth and his tongue rolls it around, as he gently bites it and it hardens at his touch. He gently rolls the other in his fingers. A small moan escaped her lips as she arched her back into his touch. She reaches for his zipper to free his erection.   
“No, chere. This is about you. I want to please you first. I want you to remember me, remember this night. I may ruin you for any other man. If this is our only night together. I want it to be about you.”  
A small tear falls from her eye as he returns to his worshipping. He trails kisses from her breasts down her stomach to her painties. He grabs them with his teeth and pulls them down and off throwing them to the floor. He then kisses up her thigh with a few little love bites along the way. When he gets close to her core he passes and goes to the other leg, and does the same thing.  
“Mmm, Adam please!” she moans.  
“Please what, chere?”He smirks  
“Don’t tease me! I need you!” she says softly.  
“As you wish.” he says as he says as he spreads her lips and licks up her pussy attacking her button. She arches her back again pressing into him as she moans loudly. She reaches down and grabs his hair locking him in. He then inserts one finger in and thrusts in and out as he licks and bites at her clit.  
“Fuck, mhmm ahhh.” she moans. He inserts another finger, curling them up to finder her g-spot, thrusting faster. She feels a tightness in her stomach as it begins to radiate out to her whole body.  
“Ahhh oooooo, I’m gonna cumm again!”  
“Yes, chere. Let go, cum all over my hand.”  
“Aaah, right there, yesss!” Her legs begin to shake and she tries to pull her legs together. He holds her legs down as he licks up her juices as she rides out her climax. “Wow!”  
“I’m not done with you yet chere.” he says as he stands up and undresses. He pulls his shirt over his head as she watches every muscle move. He then pulls down his jeans and boxer briefs as his erection stands at attention. He climbs back on top of her.  
“Wait, do you have a condom? I wasn’t prepared, not expecting this tonight. Kind of a buzzkill, huh?”  
No it’s not. Glad you were thinking about it. she reaches into her night stand and pulls on out and hands it to him. “Always have some, just in case.” she said with a smile.   
He tears the foil and rolls the condom on. He places his cock at her entrance and slowly pushes in. Little by little he pushes until he is into the hilt. He stays still for a moment to let her adjust. She nods her head and he begins to slowly move, thrusting in and out. She digs her nails into his back as he sucks in a breath.  
“MMm, yes Adam. ooohhhmm” she moans.  
“Oh, mmm. I love to hear you moan my name.” He says as he leans down to suck on her nipple.  
“Aaah, Harder, That’s it! Oh, yes” she screams as she runs her nails down his back.   
“You feel so good, chere! I don’t know how long I can last! Aaahh!” he starts thrusting harder and faster. He could feel her walls tighten. He knew she was close. “Oh, I’m gonna cum! Cum with me, chere!” His words send her over the edge, she screams his name as he collapsed on her, kissing her sensitive spot under her ear.  
“Wow, that was amazing. I don’t think I have ever cum so hard, or so much.” Ashley said trying to catch her breath  
“Me either. That makes three times? You know chere dis makes it so much harder to leave. I think I am going to miss you. He said rolling over, tying off the condom and placing it in the trash, then laying back on the bed pulling Ashley onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her forehead.  
“Can you stay tonight? I know you have to leave in the morning. I have to get up early for work. I can make sure you get up in time to leave. she asked.  
“Absolutely, to spend the night in your arms, would be wonderful. I would hate for you to kick me out of your bed so soon.” he returned with a smile.  
She grabbed the comforter and covered them both up. She knew that Redd would probably have some choice words with her tomorrow, but right now she didn't care. Would she regret her decision later, maybe, maybe not. She was glad that she decided yes, but knew later it was going to hurt like a bitch. She snuggled into him as he tightened his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning her alarm started going off at five.  
“Adam, it’s time to get up.”  
“Five more minutes.” he mumbled as he snuggled unto her neck  
“Sugah, you have got to get up, or we are both going to be late.”  
“Are you sure we can’t call in sick?” he said as he started to kiss her neck.  
“We have got to get up! Your boss will kill you!”   
“Okay, Okay! I’m getting up!”  
They both get up and he gets ready to leave  
“I promise I’ll call you when we get settled again.” Adam said as he hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss.  
“You better go, sugah, or we will both be late.”  
“Alright, I don't want to , but I’m going. I will talk to you soon.” He kissed her cheek, then walked out the door closing it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the door closed she slowly turned around and headed back to her bedroom to get ready for the day. She slowly walked into her bathroom and started the shower to warm up. she headed back out to the kitchen starting her morning routine, and then headed back to her room and climbed into the shower. She let the cool water run through her hair and down over her body as she went over the activities of last night in her thoughts. She smiled as she remembered his touch and how good he made her feel. She thought of how his touch sent sparks straight to her core, and how amazing he made her feel. It was the most amazing night and one that she would never forget. She could still feel his hands all over her body. She never had an orgasm so strong, if at all. No other guy had touched her the way that he did. She didn't know it could be so good, and how he made it all about her pleasure. The few guys she slept were all about having sex, getting off and rolling over going to sleep, leaving her frustrated. Soon the water started to grow cold and she realized she needed to get out and get ready for work. She soon was headed out the door.  
“Good morning, Mrs. Cline.” she mumbled as she went through the office.  
“Good morning, dear. Are you feeling okay?” Mrs. Cline asked.  
“Yes, just a late night.  
“Oh, dear. I hope it was worth it, hun.”  
“Yes, it was.” Ashley said as she held up her coffee mug and headed to her room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Adam pulled up to the hotel and headed inside. As he walked into the room Damon was just waking up and getting out of bed.  
“Well good morning. I take it, things went well?” Damon said with a smirk.   
“It was amazing, friend. Was not expecting the way it went. I thought it would be dinner and hang out for a bit, but ended up being so much more. She is amazing! Can’t wait till this tour is over and I can see her again.” Adam said with a smile on his face.  
“Dude, I hope it all works out for you.”  
“I hope so too.”  
“Well let’s get our things together and head out. We can grab breakfast after we check out, then get headed to our next stop.”  
They get their things packed and get checked out. They head to a nearby restaurant for breakfast. They discuss what would be going on for the next weekend. Once they finished they headed out to the car and out of town. Damon said he would drive since he had gotten a good night's sleep. Adam curled up in the passenger's seat and got as comfortable as he could. He decided to send Ashley a quick text to let her know that they were leaving.  
Text- Good morning chere! Just letting you know that we are headed out and should be in Tampa about seven or eight hours. Had a wonderful time last night. I’ll call you when we get in. Have a good day.  
He closed his phone and went to sleep. It had been several hours and Adam woke up and stretched. They decided to pull off and get some lunch. Once they finished lunch they headed back on the road. Adam took over driving this time to let Damon get some rest. Adam had been driving for a little while, and Damon had fallen asleep. His thoughts had wandered back to Ashley and their night of passion. He had loved spending time just talking and getting to know her better. She was an amazing woman, so thoughtful and caring. He could have sat there all night just staring into those beautiful eyes. These feelings he had were so new to him. She was so deeply seated in his heart that he didn’t think he could let her go. He would do everything he could to get back to her.   
They eventually made it to the hotel. they get checked in and head up to their room . Once they get in they both flop down on their beds, thankful to be able to stretch out. Adam pulls out his phone to text Ashley. He sees a text from her that he missed.  
Text- Hello, sugar. glad you got out and going. Be safe, I had a wonderful time too. Talk to you tonight.  
He quickly sent a text back.   
Text-Sorry I missed your text earlier. I was driving. Just got in and am taking a rest. Will call you later.   
He then plugged in his phone, layed down and immediately fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Today was turning out to be a rough day for Ashley. She felt like her children were not listening to her and acting out. She was so glad that it was lunchtime and could take a short break. She looked at her phone and saw the text from Adam, which made her smile. She quickly fired a text back to him and put her phone away. Once everyone finished their lunch, it was storytime and all the children sat down on the story rug and she read the story for the day. Soon after it was naptime. She was so ready for them to sleep. It was nice to have an hour of quiet. She loved her students, but today was not a good day. This was one of the reasons why she never stayed out late on a school night. It affected her patience and she always hated that, because it affected the children as well. She took the time to work on the next days plan. She couldn’t help but think of Adam and the wonderful night they shared. She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered. She was excited about her phone call this evening. It was soon time for the kids to wake up and she heard her phone go off again with a text. She quickly texted back.  
Text- No worry’s sugar, glad you made it there safely. Looking forward to your call.  
She quickly put her phone away and started waking the children up and ready for their final arts and crafts for the day. At the end of the day she cleaned up her room and headed home. Once she got home she dropped her things by the door and fell on the couch. Jean came out of her room,ready to head to the hospital for her shift.  
“ Hey, Ash. You look awful.” She said as she came into the living room.  
“Late night, and the kids today were awful!:  
“Oh, I saw the strange car in the driveway and assumed it was Adam’s. I guess the date went well?”  
“It went very well, and it was amazing.” Ashley said with a smile.  
“Wow, so how are you feeling today?”  
“I miss him terribly! I don’t regret what we did last night. He was amazing. I have never felt like that. He said he would ruin me for other men, and I think he might have.”  
“Okay, well I guess I won't lecture you. I hope everything works out. I must get going before I am late to work.” Jean says as she heads out.  
“Thanks.” Ashley returned as her phone started to ring. She picked it up and smiled when she saw who it was.  
“Hello, sugar! How was your day?”  
“Hello, chere. How I missed that voice. It was an exhausting day of driving. Damon drove first so I could get a couple more hours of sleep. then I drove the rest of the way. We had just checked in right before I texted you. How was your day?”  
“It was exhausting too. On top of me being tired, the kids were acting up all day. I think I had half the class in time out at one time or another. They are like wild animals and can sense weakness. That’s when they pounce.” she laughed.  
Adam smiled as he listened. Her laugh was so fun. He thought that it could be one of his new favorite sounds.  
“I’m sorry you had a rough day chere, chere.”  
“Don’t be sorry. It was all worth it. I had an amazing night. I look forward to the day you are with me again.”  
“Is that so?” she could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Absolutely, I have been thinking about last night all day. I can’t get you out of my head.”  
“ I can’t stop thinking of you either. The way your body reacted to my touch was incredible. Just thinking about it has me all hot and bothered.”  
“It will give you something to remember me till you see me again.”  
“Woman, you are killing me!”  
“I’m sorry, sugar!”  
“Well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me. We have a meeting with the bossman about what is going to happen this weekend and help set up some of the things for the show.”  
“Well, then how about you call me before you go to bed and I might help you with your problem.”  
“MMM, I might hold you to that, chere, as long as my roommate is out or asleep.”  
“Allright, I need to get some sleep and talk to you tomorrow.”  
“I’m looking forward to it. Goodnight, chere.  
“Goodnight sugar, talk to you tomorrow. She said as she hung up and headed into her bedroom to change. Once she was finished she headed into the kitchen to make something for dinner. Once it was finished she curled up on the couch to eat and watch one of her programs. She thought about heading to bed early to catch up on sleep. She was starting dozing off on the couch. So she pulled herself off the couch taking her dishes into the kitchen and headed off to her bedroom. She curled up under her comforter and decided to send a quick text to Adam.  
Text- Goodnight, sugar. Sweet dreams. Talk to you tomorrow.  
Few seconds later she received a reply.  
Text- Good night, chere. Sweet dreams, and dream of me. Talk tomorrow.  
She plugged in her phone and went to sleep. it didn't take long for her to slip into a deep sleep. As her alarm went off the next morning, she hopped out of bed feeling refreshed and started on her morning routine. As she was headed out the door she got a text from Adam wishing her a good morning and a great day. She smiled and sent back a quick text and headed out the door and off to her school.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, dude! We gotta get up and meet with the boss.” Damon said as he tossed one of his pillows at Adam hitting him in the head.  
“Uggh, why do we have to get up so early?”  
“Because we have our meeting with the boss and you know he likes to start things early.”  
“Why does he have to be such a morning person?!” Adam grunted as he crawled under his pillow.  
“Let’s go! We can get coffee on the way.” Damon returned as he yanked the covers off of Adam.  
“Okay! I am getting up, but I am not very motivated until I get my coffee!” Adam finally drug himself out of the bed and they both got ready and headed down to the coffee shop in the hotel. After they got their coffees, they headed off to find the boss and their meeting. After about an hour they had gotten their assignments for the weekend and headed off to help set up the stages for the weekend.  
“Hey Adam, a bunch of the guys and I are gonna head out to a bar tonight. You want to hang with us?”  
“No, actually have a phone date with my girl. So I’m glad you are headed out.”  
“That’s cool, man. Hey, I’m hungry Let’s go grab some food.”  
Sounds good to me.” Once they had everything set up and all the tools put away, they headed out to get a bite to eat. They had worked all day to get everything ready for the start of the convention the next day. Some of what they did was tough work, but they knew it was worth it. They enjoyed performing for the crowds and interacting with everyone. It was a nice break from everyday life. The one good thing that Adam found so far was that he had met Ashley. He had almost passed on this adventure, but decided to take that leap. It was probably a once in a lifetime adventure because who knew it would continue and he would have missed out. After they had gotten something to eat they had headed back to their room for some down time before Damon was to head out with the other guys. Damon took a quick nap, while Adam started working on their comic book they were working on together. After a couple hours Damon had woken and looked over at Adams drawings.  
“Those are awesome! I guess Tomorrow I’ll help with the color. We are almost finished with the first book! This is awesome!”   
“Yeah, I just had a creative moment with what you had written and things just started to flow.”  
“That’s amazing. Alright, I’m headed out to meet the rest of the crew.”  
“Don’t drink too much! Work starts tomorrow!”   
Damon flips him off as he heads out the door. Adam plops himself on the pillows and rests against the headboard. He picks up his phone and dials Ashley. After a few rings she picks up and her voice floats through.  
“Hello, Sugar. How are you this evening?”  
“Much better now that I’m hearing your voice. How was your day? I hope it was better than yesterday.  
“Oh, it was much better, thank you. Did you have a good day?”  
“It was a busy day. Alot of manual labor. We got all the stages up and everything set for tomorrow.”  
“So, are you alone tonight?”  
“Yes, I am.” he said with a smirk as he took off his jeans and got comfortable.  
“Mhmm, so do you miss me?”  
“Yes, so much. So what are you wearing tonight?”  
“Your favorite.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Hmm, Nothing at all.” Ashley said with a soft giggle.  
“Seems I am a little overdressed.” he says as he removes his boxer briefs and goes to lock the door, and gets comfortable on the bed again.  
“Are you hard for me, sugar? I want you to touch yourself. Close your eyes and imagine it's my hand, stroking up and down. Mmm so good. Now imagine it's my lips that surround your hard length sliding up and down.”  
“Oh, chere. You feel so so good.” He moaned. “Are you wet for me. Touch yourself and tell me.”  
“Yes, you make me so wet. Mmm, your hands feel so good.” She said as her fingers circled her clit.  
“I can hear it. Now close your and slide your fingers in and out.” She massaged her clit as she slid two fingers in and out.  
“Aah, Adam it feels so good!”  
“Ashley, I can see you here with me on your knees, with your lips wrapped around my cock. You feel so good. I don’t think I am going to last too much longer.”  
“MMhmm, I am so close.” She moaned as she slammed her fingers in and out. She could feel that tightness in her stomach.   
“AAh, I am just there, cum with me, chere!” they both released together. It was quiet for a bit as they both came down from their highs as they listened to each other's breath.  
“Chere, are you alright there? That was amazing. That was just what I needed.”  
“Yes, sugar, I am more than alright. I said I would help you with your problem. I just wish we were really together. I just want to curl up in your arms and go to sleep.” She said as a tear fell down her check.  
“I wish you were here too.”  
“That was the first time I ever had phone sex.” She smiled  
“Well, I couldn’t tell, that was amazing. This weekend will be busy. I will try and call you as much as I can.”  
“Alright, Sugar. I will let you go. I need to get some rest for work, and you need to recharge to get ready for your weekend.  
“Good night, Chere. Sweet dream”  
“Good night, Sugar, dream of me.”  
“I plan to.” They both hang up, plug in their phones and go to sleep.  
Adam was true to his word. He didn’t call much over the weekend but did text Ashley every chance he got. He would call at night when he was free. The other guys would try to get him to go out and party with them but he just wanted to stay in the room and talk to Ashley. He was enjoying their evening talks but he wished she was in his arms instead. Ashley didn’t do much either, just waited for his call. It was Sunday evening and the guys were due to leave in the morning.  
“Well, Chere. We head out in the morning, and this time I am headed home.”  
“That sounds exciting. You haven’t been back there in a couple years, right?”  
“No, I haven’t. I really miss my parents, which is why we are leaving a day early so I can spend some time with them. It’s also nice we get free room this week too.”  
“Haha, yes, that is good. Will you text me tomorrow when you leave.”  
“Of course, I will and I will gain when we get there. I know you worry when we are on the road.”  
“Thank you, Sugar. Well, I’ve got to get to bed. Gotta get some rest to teach those kids.”  
“Alright, Chere. Talk to you later.”  
“Goodnight”  
She plugs in her phone and quickly falls asleep. The next morning she is up and ready,l and soon is heading out the door and to her school. Once she arrives and heads in she gets the text.  
Text- Good morning, Chere. We are headed to my hometown now. Will text you later. Miss you.  
Text_ Good morning, Sugar. Have a safe trip and talk later. I miss you too.  
She heads into her classroom and gets started for the day. She gets another text later in the day that they had arrived and were getting settled at his parents. He called her before they went to bed and talked for a little while before both went to sleep. The next couple of days they texted and talked a lot. It was Friday evening and Ashley decided to call Adam this time. It rang a few times and a woman answered.  
“Hello?” the strange voice asks.  
“Hello, Who is this? Is Adam there?”  
“He is just in the shower getting ready, I’m Stacy, his girlfriend. Should I tell him who's calling?”  
“No, That’s okay.” Ashley says angrily.  
“Stacy, what are you doing answering my phone?” Adam says angrily, grabbing the phone and looking at the caller ID. “Chere?” he asked quietly.  
“So, your girlfriend?”  
“No, she is not my girlfriend. She used to be, but she is not now. I think my mom told her I was here and she just showed up while I was in the shower. I didn't even know she was here. I swear.”  
“You know what? I trusted you. Don’t lie to me.”  
“I’m not lying, I promise”  
“Well, I guess we were never exclusive. Never mind, I guess this was never real.”  
“Chere, please!”  
Goodbye, Adam!” She hangs up and starts to cry.  
Jean comes into her bedroom.m “What’s wrong, Ash.”  
“Adam already has a girlfriend back home. He played me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, she was in his room while he was in the shower. She answered his phone.”  
“I am so sorry. I know you really liked him.”  
“Never again.” Ashley says and she cries in Jean's arms.  
>>>>  
“What the hell, Stacy? All I want to know is why?”  
“You don’t need her. I am here, right in front of you. I can make you happy.”  
“No, I told you a long time ago that we were through and to never talk to me again.”  
“You don’t mean that. We were great together!”  
“No we weren’t. Get the hell out! I don’t want to see your face ever again!”  
She runs out crying and he sits down on his bed with his head in his hands and cries. His heart hurts. He has lost the one thing that had truly meant something to him. He was starting to fall for her. This could have been his final destination and he would never know. He tried calling her several times, and of course she never picked up. He finally left her a voicemail.  
“Please, chere, call me back, let me explain. She is and will never be my girlfriend. You are the only one in my life right now, and the only one I want to be with.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been two years and Ashley had finally moved on from Adam. It took several months but she finally did and had found love with John or was she just trying to cover up her feelings for Adam. It had been a year and a half. She thought that she could love this man. He was good to her and the sex was okay, nothing like the night she had with Adam. He was right when he told her that he would ruin her for other men. He was amazing and John couldn't compare. She thought she could be okay with normal, and she was working on it. They had been together for almost a year and John had convinced her to move in with him about six months ago. The last couple of weeks things just seemed off. She just couldn’t place it. It was Saturday and Ashley had been out all day with Jean. She had just needed to get away for a few hours. Ever since they moved in together it seemed like he always had to be with her and she wasn’t a clingy person. She was starting to feel suffocated or she felt like he was trying to hide something. She had her old house and headed back to her and John’s. When she pulled up she saw an unknown car in her driveway. She thought maybe one of his friends had stopped by. She pulled in behind his car and headed into the house. As she walked in the front door. She could hear strange noises coming down the hall.  
“Hmm, could it be” she set her things down and quietly walked down the hall. She slowly opened the bedroom door and saw a blonde riding her boyfriend.  
“Oh, my god!” She yelled as she turned around and saw Ashley standing in the doorway and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself.  
“It’s not what it looks like.” He quickly replies.  
“Oh,really, because it looks like you have your dick shoved up this bimbo!”  
“Maybe it does, I just wasn’t getting what I needed from you!” He says as he quickly gets up putting his clothes back on.  
“What you needed from me? I can say you weren’t giving me much either, certainly wasn’t working hard to get off. It was always about you! You know what? You can have him! I’m done!” she yelled and headed back out the door and back to her best friend. She parked the car and stormed in the front door and threw herself on the couch and started crying. Why did it seem that she was always destined for heartache. It seemed that lately every guy just broke her heart.   
“What is going on out here” Jean mumbled as she came out of her bedroom. She saw Ashley and ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. “Oh, honey what happened?”  
“I walked in on John having sex with some blonde bimbo!” she said between sobs.  
“I’m so sorry. Do you want me to go kick his ass?”   
She stopped crying for a bit, “No, he’s not worth it.”  
“I’ve got the perfect thing. Tons of chocolate ice cream!” Jean says as she heads into the kitchen to grab the tub of ice cream and two spoons and comes back in the living room and sits down next to Ashley and hands her a spoon.  
“You know me too well.” Ashley smiled as she took a big scoop.  
“Your old room is free and still as you left it.”  
“Thanks, Redd. You’re the best.” She says as she hugs her again. They sit and talk for a while and then head to bed, exhausted. The next day they planned to go and get all of Ashley’s stuff from John’s. When they head out they see all of Ashley’s stuff thrown on the porch with a note letting her know that there was no need for her to go over there, because he had brought all her things here and that he didn’t ever want to see her again. She got her answer they were totally done and it felt like a weight had been lifted and she felt so much better. She did have a feeling that something was going one with John. She wanted to ignore it. It had to hit her in the face for her to really see it. It just really hurt, and what made it worse was that he threw it in her face. Redd and Ashley moved everything back into her old room. Afterwards all Ashley wanted to do was crawl under her blankets and go to sleep. She spent the next several days not moving from her bed. She didn’t eat much over the next several days, and didn’t move from her bed. Jean would try to bring her something to eat, and it would just sit next to her bed untouched. After the third day Jean came in, flipped on the lights and flopped on the bed, wrapping her arms around Ashley.   
“Alright, I think three days is enough of a pity party for you. You didn’t spend that long crying over Adam, and I could tell he meant alot to you.”  
“Uggh, Just let me be!” Ashley says as she pulled her comforter over her head to try and block out the light.  
“No,” Jean said as she ripped the cover off.” You need to get up and live again. He’s not worth it. You need to get out and show him what he lost.”  
“I really don’t want to.”  
“Well, at least get up and shower. It will make you feel better, and you stink!” she laughed.  
“Okay, Okay. I will get up! Maybe a hot shower will help.”  
“And some retail therapy.”  
“Now you're talking my language.” Ashley hopped in the shower and Redd was right, a good shower did help some. Once she showered she headed back into her room threw on a cute top and shorts and they headed out to the mall. They spent several hours there and Ashley did start to come back to her normal self. Jean, of course, was getting bored. She really didn’t like shopping that much but knew that Ashley needed this so she sucked it up and dealt with it as long as she could. She had finally hit her breaking point and begged Ashley to go home. Once they made it home and had put their purchases away, they sat down on the couch to watch a movie.  
“So, I was thinking.” Jean chimed in. “Dragon Con is coming soon. I want you to go with me. Come be a part of the nerd herd. It is so much fun.”  
“Thinking for you, do I need to watch out? I don’t know, the last time I went to a con with you, left me with bad memories.”  
“Come on. I doubt he would be there and there are thousands of people there. I doubt very highly that you would ever see him if he even was there.”  
Ashley thought for a moment, maybe Jean was right. I have stayed away from several of the cons because the thought of him still hurts my heart. Im still miss him sometimes though. What was I thinking. I doubt he would ever come to Georgia, and if he did I probably would never run into him.  
“Alright, Redd. Let’s do this. We are going to DragonCon together this year.”  
“Yeah, now of course you have to get your cosplay together. I’ve got my young Jean Grey. YOu have to do a young Rogue. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”  
They spend the afternoon getting Ashley registered and Jean lets her other friends know they have a fourth for the room. Later they work on getting material, patterns and accessories for her cosplay. She still couldn’t believe that she had signed up for this. Dragoncon was one of the biggest cons in the US. Hearing Jean talk about all the people kind of intimidated her, but she knew if Jean could do it she definitely could. She worked hard over the next couple of months on her cosplay. Since this was her first con, she was only going to do this cosplay and if it was well received she would do more if she decided to go again next year. It was soon approaching and the close it got the more excited she got.  
“I actually can’t wait for con, Redd.”  
“I’m glad that I have actually given you something to be excited about.  
It’s going to be so much fun! All the cosplays, the celebrities, even the panels are fun!”  
“I can’t wait.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do we have everything packed”  
“Yes, Ashley! You have asked me that a thousand times in the last two days. I even have a checklist and they are all marked off. Everything is by the door! Let’s start packing so we can get down there. Everyone is waiting on us.”  
“Alright!” Ashley says as she starts grabbing bags and hauling them out to the car. They eventually get everything stuffed into Awshley’s jeep and are heading down to Atlanta and their hotel.Everyone is already there, and the girls just have to get everything to their room. Once we have everything in the room. Jean introduces Ashley to her other friends.  
“Ash, this is Chris and Von. They have been my con buddies for a couple years. We all met in a writing group online.”  
“Nice to meet you!” They both say.  
“So, tomorrow morning we have to go pick up our badges.” Chris adds  
“Where do we need to go get them?” Ash asks  
“We have to go over to the Sheraton.”  
We put our stuff away and we all head out to wander around to see what is going on before it all starts. It’s nice that all the hotels are connected, so it makes it easy to move around. It’s not too crowded this evening, which is nice to be able to move around and get used to the layout of the hotels. We had headed over to the Hilton and they had a dj set out front but the funny thing was that it looked like a T-rex party. Any blow up t-rex costume imaginable was there dancing and partying it up. It was crazy. Ashley was starting to think that she made the right decision in coming. This weekend is going to be a blast. Let’s hope she can stay out of trouble. Maybe having several friends might help, but then again, there are thousands of people and she probably will never see these people again. It was starting to get later and they decided to go eat dinner.  
“Hey guys, how about we go to our usual first night restaurant?” Von suggests as we walk back through the hotels.  
“That sounds good to me,”Jean says.  
“What place is that?” Ashley asks.  
“The Hard Rock Cafe.” Chris adds  
“I love that place. Let’s go.” Ashley says excitedly.  
After they finish dinner they head back to the Marriott where they are staying and they head to the bar for some drinks. Ashley goes to get a drink at the bar and turns around to look through the crowd.  
“No, it couldn’t me.” she thinks to herself. “Could it be him?”  
“What’s going on friend?” Jean asks as she squeezes in beside Ashley.  
“I think I just saw Adam, or someone who could be his twin.”  
“No, way! Like I said there are so many people that you probably will never run into him.”  
Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to run into him again. Why am I thinking that? Maybe I should ask him what went on that night. If I run into him. It’s very unlikely. It probably wasn’t even him. Don’t get your hopes up.  
“Hey, get out of your head. Don’t let him ruin the weekend.”  
“Alright, then let’s have some fun!”  
They spend several hours watching people and having drinks. It was going to be an early morning and they all headed up to their room to get some rest. The next morning we get up and get ready to head down to get their badges. The lines weren’t too bad and everyone around us was very friendly. We finally get our badges and head back to the other hotels. We head into our first panel with the cast from the librarians. We had a blast listening to their stories from behind the scenes and questions from the audience. We spent the rest of the day in different panels and walking around looking at different cosplays. They amount of time that people have put into getting them together is amazing. Some of them were huge and so detailed.  
“Hey guys, tonight there is a sing-along going on. we should all go. It’s something I always start the con off with. You guys will love it!” Chris says with a smile.  
“I’m game if everyone else is. I love singing.” Ashley returned.  
“Okay!” Jean says hesitantly.  
“Let’s do this!” Von agrees  
We all head over to where it’s going to take place. We sit and wait for a while. It’s something you have to get used to if you want to get into certain panels. Soon they are letting us in. We had a blast singing and dancing to songs from old cartoon shows, tv shows, and movies and dancing around. There was even a conga line running around the room. We had a blast. Once the show is over we head up to the bar again and watch people. I am looking around and again I see the guy I saw last night. Are my eyes playing tricks on me again? It was just a second and when I looked again he was gone. We eventually head back to our room and head to bed. Tomorrow we break out our cosplays.   
The next morning we all get up and Jean and I get dressed in our cosplay. I am still apprehensive about mine, being the first time I have done this.  
“Don’t worry, they will love you!” Jean says with a smile.  
“You know how I am with crowds, I get embarrassed easily.”  
“I know, but you don’t have to worry. You look great!”  
“Thanks sis. Let’s get this day started.” I say as I pick up my backpack and we head down. We stop at the coffee shop and get our morning coffee.   
“Crap, my badge is back in the room. Hold my bag and I will be right back.”  
I head back to the room and grab my badge and start to head back down. I am standing there waiting on the elevator. It arrives and the doors open. Standing by himself is a Gambit cosplayer, wearing sunglasses. I freeze for a second, unable to move.  
“Headed down, chere?” he says with a smile. His voice seems familiar but she can’t quite place it. She shakes it off and steps in.   
“Why yes, I am, sugar.”  
On the next floor several more people get on. They compliment their costumes assuming they are a couple, but they don’t correct them. As they get closer to the lobby, more people get on and they are pushed closer together. The heat between them could set the place on fire.  
“Hey handsome, fancy meeting you here.” Ashley says as she is pushed closer to him and her hand travels to his chest. He places his hand over hers. and she can feel that familiar electricity flow down her arm from where their skin touched. She only felt that with one other person. Could it be?  
“Just waiting for you, chere.”  
“Well, it is a nice surprise, sugar.” She looks at her hand and realizes she does not have her gloves on. She chuckles a little. “Sugar, you may not want to hold on to my hand for too long. I might just take all your powers.”  
He laughed as he realized he was still holding her hand to his chest.   
“I was wondering why I was feeling weak in the knees.” He said as he let go of her hand and she put her gloves back on. She had taken them off when they had gotten coffee and had tucked them into her waistband and had forgotten to put them back on when she ran back up to get her badge.   
The two flirted with each other until the elevator came to a stop at the lobby. Several people asked for pictures when they arrived at the lobby and of course they both said yes. She even got someone to take a picture of them with her phone. She had to show Jean when she got back to them.  
“See you around, sugar!”  
“Yes, you will, chere!”  
She quickly headed over to her friends, occasionally being stopped by random people asking for pictures.  
“Oh, my lord. I ran into a Gambit cosplayer in the elevator. What if it's him?” Ashley says worriedly, and shows Jean the picture.   
“Calm down Rogue. Do you really think he would be here?” Jean askes trying to calm her friend down.   
“It could be a possibility. I got the same tingle when we touched.”  
“Wow, maybe fate has stepped in for you two.”  
“Maybe, but I doubt it. I never let him explain and he probably hates me now.”Ashley added with a frown.   
“Hey, we can’t forget the Marvel costume contest tonight. It will be fun and you look great.”  
“Thanks, I’ve had a lot of people stop me on the way back which is why it took so long.”  
They spend the rest of the day just like yesterday. They actually venture into the walk of fame. It’s actually kind of intimidating for Ashley. They walk around several times before she can venture up to any celebrities. It was getting close to the contest time so they wandered over to where it would be held. The girls head out to be seated and Ashley heads to the back waiting to be called. It soon starts and they call out the judges first. She hears the last judge called and she hears Adam Douvee, and they talk about him being new in the comic book writers. Her heart starts beating faster and the butterflies start flying in her stomach.   
“What do I do now? Do I run? No, I can’t let him see he even has an effect on me still.” she thought to herself pacing around the back area.  
Soon they call her name and she heads on stage. She walks out and up the catwalk and there sits the Gambit person and her stomach flips. It was the guy in the elevator. She does a quick walk and heads to the back.   
“Oh my god! He’s actually here.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Adam sits down at the judging table as a guest judge. He is still thinking about the woman dressed as Rogue that he ran into on the elevators. Her scent was so familiar, and her touch was on fire. Could it be her? Could fate be good to him? He never stopped loving her. No one could replace her. He was sitting there watching each contestant come out and walk the stage. Then all of a sudden he heard her name called and everything stopped. All he saw was her walking towards him. Their eyes met for a brief second and his heart started beating faster. He watched her walk back and off the stage. Once the judging was over and the prizes given. He saw her head out and he quickly tried to get through the crowds to find her. He could see her through the crowds trying desperately to reach her and eventually losing her. He was not going to give up. He was going to talk to her face to face and explain what he couldn’t those years ago.


	8. Chapter Eight

After the contest the girls head off to their usual spot at the bar. They had been sitting talking for a while, when she saw Adam through the crowd. She froze as she watched him walk her way with a purpose. she felt her heart beat faster, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. she had to get away.  
“Hey, I’ve gotta run to the restroom for a moment, I’ll be right back.”  
“Are you okay? Do you want us to come with?” Jean asked.  
“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll be back in a few.”  
“Alright, we will wait for you here.” Jean returned.  
Ashley quickly got up and headed down a hallway. Once she got away from the crowd, she could breath. She looked to see if he followed her. As she looked she saw him coming down the hall. She turned to leave.  
“Wait, Ashley! Stop. I need to talk to you!”  
“We have nothing to talk about.”  
“Just let me explain! You never have me that chance!”  
“Go ahead, Tell me.” she said flatly. She didn’t want to give him much or she would give in , but she wanted to hear what he had to say. She needed to give him that. She felt like she needed to let him explain. What if she was wrong about him then and she really hurt him instead. She wanted to know the truth and hoped he could tell her that.  
“That night, someone must have told Stacy that I was home. She came to the house. I didn’t even know that she was there until I heard her talking to you. We used to be together years ago. She has wanted me back ever since. I haven’t given her the time of day since then. That night I threw her out of the house. Ashley, it is you I wanted, no one else. I haven’t even been with anyone since you broke up with me. Please give me another chance.”   
She looked into his eyes and she saw the pleading there. Her eyes begin to tear up and he reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb.  
“It hurt to hear another woman answer your phone. I was so angry! It made me do stupid things. I should have talked to you back then.”  
“I wanted so bad to come back and talk to you face to face. but I couldn’t. When you told me you were done it’s like my heart was ripped from my chest.”  
“I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” I whisper.  
“There is nothing to forgive, if you give me another chance. Will you come back to my room so we can talk alone?”  
“Yes, I just need to escape the girls.”  
“Meet me at the elevators.” He said as he kissed me on the cheek and headed back. I headed back to the girls and told them I wasn’t feeling well and was headed back to the room. I then head to the elevators. He is standing there leaning against the wall with a big smile on his face. He pushes off when he sees me and pushes the up button. We head inside with the crowd and head to his room. As we stand in the elevator we are pushed closer and closer together. I feel him take my hand and entwine our fingers together. His thumb rubbing the back of my hand. It feels natural for our hands to be together. The ride up the elevator was quiet. We didn’t speak. We arrived on his floor and he pulled me out of the elevator and we walked hand in hand to his room. He pulls out his key and opens the door and holds it open for me. I walk in and walk over to the window to look out over the city as he closes the door. As I’m looking out I feel two hands wrap around my waist as he nuzzles into my neck. He kisses my neck as I lean my head to the side to give him more access. Heat travels straight to my core. I am in so much trouble.  
“I have missed you so much!” he says as he breathes deeply in my hair.  
“Did you just smell me?” I giggle.  
“I may have. You smell so good. I’ve missed it so much.”  
I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. I am so nervous but his heart beat calms me some. It feels so right to be in his arms. I missed his touch. I tried to forget him and move on, but I couldn’t.   
“Come, chere. Let’s sit down and talk. We have a lot to catch up on.”  
We walk over to the bed and I sit against the head board after I take my shoes off.  
“Would you like something to drink, soda or water?”  
“I’ll take a soda.” He brings a soda for me and sits down next to me.  
“She wasn’t anything to me. I wish you had let me talk. I haven’t touched another woman since I met you. I had hoped that someday I would find you again. I will get down on my knees and grovel at your feet. I will do anything to get you back. I really liked you and still do.”  
I listen to him pour his heart out to me as a tear rolls down his cheek. I want to believe him, but I still remember that night. It was like a punch to the gut when she answered the phone.  
“What are you thinking, chere?”  
“Just about that night. It really hurt.”  
“I’m sorry, but I told you. She is nothing.”  
“I know, but I can’t help it.”  
“I meant it. I will do anything.”  
“You live in New york. How will we make this work.”  
“Not anymore. I moved here six months ago. I couldn’t take New York anymore. I wanted to be close to you even if I never have you again. I was hoping I would find you again and I did. Could we at least try again. I would really like for us to work out.”  
“I would really like that too.” I say as I scoot closer to him and wrap myself around him. He places his hand under my chin and lifts my face to look at him and he leans down to place his lips to mine. I lay my head back on his chest. He was silent for a while and I could feel his breath slow, and realize he had fallen asleep and I soon followed. I wake up the next morning and it is still early. I realize I am laying against a strong chest and look up and see Adam sleeping peacefully. I softly shake him awake. He slowly scratches and his eyes flutter open.  
“Good morning, chere.” He says sleepily as he smiles.  
“Good morning, I have got to go. My friends are going to kill me.”  
“Just tell them where you were.”  
“I will. Maybe they will forgive me.” I look at my phone, thankfully I had a phone charger in my pbag that kept my phone charged. there were several text messages, missed phone calls and several voice messages. I ask him for his number then text him so he has mine again.  
“I better go. so I can get this over with. I will call you later.’  
Hey, how about we meet for lunch?”  
“I would like that. I will call you later.”  
“I look forward to it.” I quickly kiss his lips, grab my things and head back to the room. I call Redd as I head back so she can stop worrying. She picks up after several rings and answers sleepily.  
“Where the hell have you been?” she asks.  
“I ran into an old friend. We went back to his room and talked. We fell asleep. I am so sorry. I am heading back now.”  
“Uggh, You have to tell me all when you get here.”  
I make my way back to the room and everyone is asleep. I pull off my costume and put on my pjs to crawl into bed next to Redd to get a little more sleep. After a couple more hours we are all up and preparing for another day.  
“So, spill it! What happened.”Jean asked.  
“Yes, we were worried about you.” Von added.  
“I ran into Adam when we were at the bar. He wanted to talk, so we went back to his room. He wanted to explain about that night. We talked for a long time and we fell asleep.”  
“That’s all that happened?” Chris asked.  
“Absolutely, I don’t want my heart broken again.”  
“Ash, I know how much you liked him.”  
“I really did, and I think I still do. He told me he moved to Atlanta. So maybe we could make this work.”  
“I think you should give him another chance. I am still mad at you for last night though. We were scared to death.”  
“I know, and I am very sorry about that. I didn't plan it that way. I really meant to come back last night.”  
“You could have texted Jean.” Von added.  
“I know. I just wasn’t thinking.”  
“Alright, let’s get moving and get ready to go.” Chris said with a huff.  
We all start to get ready and I hear my phone alert that I had a text message.  
Text- Good morning, Chre. I am so glad I finally found you again. I hope your friends weren’t too mad at you . Looking forward to seeing you again. I should be free about one. I will meet you in front of High velocity.”  
Text- They were mad, but I deserved it. We talked it out. I will see you at one. Have a great morning, Sugar.  
Text- I will now. See you then.  
We had a fun morning filled with panels and walking through the walk of fame. Before long it was time for lunch.   
“I am off to meet Adam, I will text you when we’re done.”  
“We will be waiting.” Jean smiles as they head off to another panel.


	9. Chapter Nine

Ashley’s POV  
Why am I so nervous? It’s not like this is the first time we ever met. It feels like the butterflies in my stomach are having an Olympics. I am so glad that we talked and I have found out what happened that night. I could kick myself for not letting him explain. We have lost so much time together. Now we have hound each other again and we can make up for lost time. I eventually make it to the restaurant and I see him leaning against the wall. He looks good in a classic x men t-shirt and faded jeans that hug his ass. I see a girl standing next to him and she is trying to get his attention. He doesn’t even acknowledge that she is there. Once I am near I smile and clear my throat. He looks up and a smile spreads across his face as he stands up and kisses my lips. The girl standing next to him leaves in a huff.  
“Hello there.” I say.  
“Hello, chere. I have missed you.”  
“We just saw each other a few hours ago.”  
“A few hours too long. I just found you again and I miss being with you.”  
“You’re silly.”  
“Let’s go get some lunch.”  
We head inside and are seated in the back of the restaurant. We sit and talk, falling easily into conversation and it’s like we were never apart.  
“So what have you been up to, chere?”  
“Not much, just trying to live my best life. I see you are living your dream.”  
“Yes, our comic books have become popular. Damon and I have worked so hard for it. It is a little harder now since he still lives in New York. He is actually coming down for the weekend. He will be here tonight. I will introduce you.”  
“That sounds great. I would love to meet your best friend. YOu have already met mine.”  
“You actually met him that weekend you met me. Do you remember the cyclops?”  
“Vaguely, was that him?”  
“The one and only.”  
“Wow, Redd was totally crushing on him that day.”  
“Really, we have got to get them together. He was actually thinking about moving down here. Maybe this would sway his decision if they hit it off.”  
“We so have to do it.”  
“I have got to get back to my table soon. I would love for you to come sit with me.”  
“I would love to. To see how the famous work.” I chuckle as he shakes his head. “I need to let Jean and the girls know so they won’t worry.”  
“That’s great.”   
I text Jean and let her know I was going to stay with Adam as he sat at his table. She said that they might come by and visit. We sit and talk for a little bit more and then we get up to leave and he takes my hand and leads me back to the walk of fame. It was a little intimidating sitting between two celebrities. I sat next to him as his fans came up one by one to talk to him, get his autograph, and occasionally a picture with him.   
“She looks just like Starchild, doesn’t she dad?” a young boy asks.  
“She sure does.” his father answers.  
“She is actually who I based the character on. Good job, kid.” Adam answers.  
“Could I have your autograph, too?” the little boy asks.  
Adam leans over and whispers in my ear for me to sign it as Starchild. It would make the boys day.  
“Sure thing sugar.” I reach over and sign his comic book too. I had a smile on my face and the boy was practically floating on air. It was a wonderful feeling to make his day. I spent the afternoon with Adam, and when his time was up for the day we went back to his room to meet up with Damon. When we walked in, he was sitting on the extra bed watching a movie.  
“Hey dude! How’s it been. Who is your friend?”  
“You remember me talking about Ashley?”  
“You wouldn't shut up about her.”  
My cheeks heat up as they talk about me and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into him.  
“Well, this is her. I have found her again.”  
“That’s great dude. Ashley, it is so nice to finally meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too. So you cosplay too?”  
“I do. Adam and I do it every con we go too. I have my Cyclops outfit with me.”  
“Oh my gosh. My friend Redd does Jean Grey. That would be so cool. We should all hang out sometime tomorrow in our cosplays. We could be the power couples of Marvel. You should really meet her, Damon. She is really cool. She is actually named after Jean.”  
“Wow, okay. I would like to meet a fellow Xmen nut.”  
“Let me call her.” I take out my phone and call Redd.  
“Hey girl, what’s up?”  
“Do you remember the comic book show we went to where we met Adam?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you remember the cyclops look-a-like that was there?”  
“Yeah, get to the point, Ash.”  
“Okay, well that was Adam’s friend Damon. He is here for the weekend and we all are going out tonight, wanted to know if you would like to hang out with us?”  
“Hmm, I’m game. Should I ask Chris and Von?”  
“Sure, the more the merrier.” I heard voices over her phone and soon she was back.  
“They said thanks for the invite but they are gonna go back to the room and relax. Not in the mood tonight.”  
“That’s fine. I am actually surprised you want to come out.”  
“Hey, it’s Dragon Con. Trying to step out of my comfort zone. Besides he was hot.”  
“Alright we need to meet them at Adam’s room at eight. I will meet you back at the room in a bit.”  
“Gotcha, see you in a bit.”  
End of call.  
“Well, she is game. I better run if I want to change. We will see you back here in a bit.”  
“Alright, chere. See you in a bit.” He leans down and kisses my lips. I head out and back to the room. Redd is already there and has started getting ready.  
“Hey girls. I’m back.”   
“Hey, how was your afternoon?” Chris asks.  
“It was great. I got to sit on the other side of the table and see it from their side. I learned that one of his characters was inspired by me and a little boy recognized me and wanted my autograph. It was so cute.”  
“How fun was that?” Von added.  
“It was so cool.” I returned.  
“You have got a date to get ready for.” Von said.  
“Oh yes. I am so excited.”  
“Hey girl, so is this Damon really cute?” Ashley asks as she steps out of the bathroom.  
“Yes, he is. He seems like a really nice guy. I think you will love him.”  
“We’ll see.”  
We both get ready and say goodbye to the girls as we head out. We soon arrive at the guys room and knock. Damon answers the door and immediately stops in his tracks when he sees Redd.

“Hey Damon, this is Jean also known as Redd. You might want to close your mouth. You may catch flies.”  
“Nice to meet you Jean. Come in ladies.”  
We walk in and Adam is coming out of the bathroom and sees me. He walks over and wraps his arms around me as he kisses me.

“Wow, chere. YOu look amazing. Can’t we just stay here and send them out?”  
“No, you said you were taking me out. We need to show Damon, Atlanta. I’m sure you two didn’t see much the last time he was here.”   
“Your right, I haven’t seen much of it.” Damon adds.  
“Alright, so let’s go.” Adam says.  
We all head out and head over to Max’s for dinner. We waited for a while before we were seated. The hostess took us to a quiet table in the back. We all sit down and start to look at the menus. the waitress soon comes by and asks for our drink orders. She then goes off to get our drinks. She then goes off to get them.  
“How long have you two been friends?” Damon asks.  
“We have known each other since we were babies. Our parents were friends.” Jean says.  
“When her parents died, mine took her in. She is my sister even though we are not blood. She is the reason I love my comic books.”  
“Do we have to have that argument again?” Jean laughs.  
“NO. It is your fault though.” I return.  
“Haha, you wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
“You two are still arguing over that?” Adam adds with a laugh.  
“And probably till the day we die.” Jeans says.  
“Hahaha, so true.” I laugh.  
“Glad to see nothings changed.” Adam replies.  
The waitress soon comes back with our drinks and takes our food order. She goes back to the kitchen and about twenty minutes later our food is brought out. We dig in and it is all really good. Once we are all finished we head over to a club nearby. Once we get there we head inside and to a table. Adam goes up to the bar and orders us all a drink and some shots. He soon brings them back. We all take one and he makes a toast.  
“To a great night and to new beginnings.”  
We throw back our shots and I feel it burn as it slides down my throat. I quickly take a long swig of my drink to put out the fire. After a couple drinks I drag Redd out to the floor to dance and I can see the guys watching us.  
“They are watching, follow my lead.” I start to move close to Redd and start grinding with her. She does her best and floors me. I look over and they are watching intently. Soon they make their way over to us and I feel Adam pull me away and spin me around to him. He pulls me in close to him as he grinds into me.  
“You don’t know what you do to me chere.” He leans and kisses and licks my neck. He finds the sensitive spot under my ear and goosebumps arise all over.  
“Mmmmm, I’ve got a hint.” Soon a slow song starts to play and he pulls me into him and he buries his face in my neck.  
“You smell as good as I remember. Do you know how much I want you right now.”  
“About as much as I want you?”  
“Why do we have to have roommates?”  
“Because Atlanta hotels are expensive?”  
He laughs and I feel his whole body vibrate. We sway to the music as I lay my head on his chest. I look around for Redd and I see her wrapped in Damon’s arms and she is smiling. I get her attention and she smiles back at me. The song ends too quickly and we head back to the table. We are sitting at the table for a bit and I have to use the restroom.  
“Do you need me to come with?” Jean asks.  
“No, I’ll be good. Won’t be long.”  
I head back to the restroom and do my business. As I walk out the door I feel hands grab me and pull me around the corner. Adam pushes me up against the wall as he crashes his lips to mine. His tongue slides across my lips as I suck in a breath and he slides his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. He grinds his crotch into mine as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hardened member rubs against my core and my whole body heats up. My control begins to melt away as his hands roam my body. His lips begin to move down my jaw, and down my neck. His lips attach to the base of my neck as he begins to suck. I know he is marking his territory, and I smile.  
“MMm, Adam. We need to stop.”  
“Chere, I can’t help myself. Your skin is so soft. I just had to get a taste. Why did I say he could room with me?”  
“Because he is your friend.”  
“Uggh!”  
“We need to get back before they start looking for us.”  
“Do we have to?  
“Yes, come on.”  
he takes me by the hand and we head back to the table. We get back and we see Damon and Redd kissing.  
“I think we might have made a match.”  
“I t’ink you may be right.”  
We both sit down as Adam clears his throat and they sit back, both blushing. We spend a few more hours talking and dancing and then we head back to the hotel. Adam has to be up for the walk of fame. As we walk back, we talk about all of us doing our cosplays together in the afternoon. We soon arrived back at our hotel room door.  
“Good night chere. I will see you tomorrow.”  
Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” He leans in and kisses me deep.  
“Good night Redd. I had a wonderful time. Looking forward to spending more time with you tomorrow.”  
“I had a wonderful time too. I will see you tomorrow.” He leans and kisses her cheek. They wait till we are in orus rooms before they head off. We quietly go in and get ready for bed.  
“So, tell me what you think?” I ask.  
“Oh my gosh, he is gorgeous and so sweet. I can’t wait till tomorrow.”  
Well, let’s get some sleep.”  
We climb into bed after getting ready and turn off the lights. It doesn’t take either of us too long to fall asleep.


End file.
